


Era una giornata così

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Series: Girandolare pallido e assorto [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Slice of Life, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: Dedicato a quelle mattine in cui a volte ci si ritrova con i pensieri ingarbugliati (o forse si tratta solo di una scusa per godersi ancora un po' il tepore delle coperte mascherando la pigrizia con filosofia?).





	Era una giornata così

Era una giornata così. Non amava particolarmente quelle giornate. Il senso dei suoi sogni, delle sue ambizioni, dei suoi sforzi… Tutto perdeva senso, si nebulizzava in quelle giornate. Ogni cosa diventava talmente effimera che il suo pensiero non riusciva a danzarci sopra che per un fruscio di ciglia e poi sprofondava nel vuoto.  
  
Poteva sentire il sole attraverso le palpebre. Non aveva più senso dormire o, almeno, pretendere di farlo. Le cose non sarebbero cambiate se fosse rimasta a letto a cercare di riavvolgere il filo dei suoi pensieri. Quando era così non si accorgeva della vita labirintica che stava percorrendo; la sua priorità era il filo, la sua attenzione era catalizzata da quel sottile filo rosso che si sbrogliava per strettoie inaudite che il suo pensiero non era autorizzato ad esplorare. Passare le dita su quel filo ruvido e lanoso la faceva sentire al sicuro; si hanno le risposte se hai in mano il filo. Se hai in mano il filo, non importa quanto la vita ti srotoli davanti bivi e incroci. Tu hai il filo. E questo ti deve bastare.  
  
No.  
  
Le labbra si schiudono lentamente. Uno tsunami d’aria si riversa nei polmoni. Fredda. La mattina non ci si aspetta mai che l’aria ti stuzzichi in questo modo. Ancora qualche secondo. Lasciami ascoltare.  
  
Un battito.  
  
Si attorciglia il filo attorno alle dita. Punge un po’, ma non fa male.  
  
Un altro battito.  
  
Il dito scorre sul filo, lo saggia, lo percorre, lo indaga.  
  
Tre battiti.  
  
L’occhio non arriva alla fine del filo, non può. Eppure ci si prova sempre a vedere la fine, magari questa volta riuscirà a vedere qualcosa.   
  
Quattro battiti.  
  
Sul soffitto della stanza danzano piccole particelle di luce, polvere incendiata da una lama di sole. La bocca le si increspa in un leggero sorriso. Perché chiedersi dove porta il filo rosso se non puoi vedere la fine?  Ci sono le giornate così in cui te lo chiedi, in cui passi più tempo ad esaminare il filo perdendo di vista il resto. Ti chiudi a riccio, appallottolato nelle tue riflessioni inquietanti che non ti danno risposte, ma incertezze. Lo so perfettamente. Per questo rimango ancora qualche sospiro a guardare le piccole scintille volteggiare davanti ai miei occhi.  
È una giornata così. 


End file.
